The present invention relates to a refrigerator including a freezer compartment and fresh food refrigeration compartment and particularly a thermal storage system for maximizing the efficiency of operation of the refrigerator.
Refrigerators typically cycle on and off depending upon the frequency of use, the content, and the surrounding environmental conditions. With conventional refrigerators, the refrigerator compressor runs at maximum capacity regardless of load demands. This results in the utilization of a significant amount of energy, which is environmentally wasteful and expensive for the consumer. Linear compressors, such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/00110259, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, are capable of a variable operating capacity ranging in the neighborhood of a ratio of 5:1. Linear compressors, thus, can be controlled to meet the actual demand for refrigerators but also have the benefit of begin capable of a higher operating capacity than conventional rotary compressors. Additionally, it is well known in the art that lowering condensing temperature increases efficiency of a refrigerant compressor, however, for the linear compressor disclosed in the referenced U.S. Patent Publication 2006/00110259, the capacity to compression work ratio can be amplified beyond that of a reciprocating compressor, thus providing a further favorable energy efficient operational condition.